The fox and the hunters
by Isayuku
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano found a unconscious boy near their home and decide to help him. Since he had nowhere to go Ludwig and Feli let him stay at their house, but over time they start to notice that their visitor behaves weird, so they start to investigate.


(Hello everyone! this is my first fanfiction here ;v; i hope it's not too bad :'3 )

 **A sleepless night**

Ludwig watched as the clouds outside grew darker. It was around 4 p.m. but it looked like it was night.

He heard the loud creaking sound of an old wooden door slamming open, and shut again. „I'm home Ludwig!" The blond sighed in relief as he heard the high pitched voice of his friend. He was glad that nothing happened to his friend, it was really windy out there after all... „i'm in the kitchen Feli!" Ludwig quickly replied. He heard how heavy footsteps came closer, he couldn't hide a little laughter as he saw what his friend looked like, his brown-red hair was a total mess,there were little sticks and leaves stuck in it. His clothing was completely soaked from the strong rain and he was panting as if he had participated in a race.

In his left hand he held a bag, he put it on the counter beside Ludwig and opened it. „i got everything you told me to get vé~" Ludwig smiled „perfect!... Feli, why don't you go and change your clothes while I'll make us something warm to eat?" Feliciano nooded in agreement „vé~" then the readhaired Italian dissapeard upstairs. Ludwig turned to the bag and started to make something to eat.

[ **Time skip/6 p.m.** ]

Ludwig dried his hands of. The dishes where finished, now he could relax a bit... He looked out of the kitchen window over the fields to the forest, it almost looked like the trees would fly away any second because of the strong wind, and it was raining again. Ludwig sighed in annoyance... „the wind is probably going to knock down some of the fences... Good thing that i locked the sheep into the barn..." He shook his head, it'll be alright he thought as he went upstairs.

He opened the door to his room and saw his friend laying in his bed waiting for Ludwig to join him... „well... I should've expected that " the German murmured. „Ludwig, I'm scared" Feliciano said. Ludwig automatically knew that Feliciano was afraid of the weather what kinda confused him...He went to the market in this weather after all... „hah... You're a mystery no one can solve huh?" Ludwig said as he started changing his clothes.

„so... Anything new?" Ludwig asked after a few seconds of stillness.

„well... Not much... Ah! Wait! Apparently there where people attacked in the giant forest behind the village! I heard it today! They believe that it was a monster, but they're not sure yet... Anyhow they asked if we could help them, i said yes " Feliciano told him.

„sounds good! We haven't had a real mission in like weeks...Tho it could only be a shadow sheep again" Ludwig replied as he tucked on his PJ's and put the light out. Now the candle on Ludwig's little table beside his bed was the only light source in the entire house.

He sat on his bed and blew the fire out before laying down beside Feliciano. Soon both of them fell asleep.

 **Boom** *

Both, Ludwig and Feliciano woke up from the loud sound. „wh-what was that?!"

„i...I don't know" Ludwig replied slightly worried. He stood up and went downstairs, he looked out of the window searching for the cause of the loud sound, everything looked normal...Wait!

As Ludwigs Gaze Fell on the barn were he had locked his sheep in, his eyes widened in terror as he finally saw what had happened. He grabbed his jacked and put it on.

„vé what happened?!" The scared Italian asked. Ludwig looked at Feliciano „a tree fell on the barn!" He said clearly stressed as he tossed the jacket of his friend to him. Feliciano understood and put it on as fast as he possibly could.

Ludwig then opened the door and was instantly attacked by the strong cold wind and the rain from outside.

He slammed the door shut after Feli had followed him outside.

The two ran over to the barn, the giant apple tree that has been standing big and strong since the two moved in gave in to the strong wind. Ludwig could hear the nervous sheep inside the barn. He opened the door and stepped inside, Feliciano directly behind him. Both pushed the door shut against the strong wind, they sighed in relief as it was finally closed.

Ludwig turned on his flashlight and turned around to check the sheep. It looked like all of them where alright. He looked up and saw the tree which threatened to fall down. „we should get the sheep into our garage...They're safe there!" Ludwig said as he looked back to Feliciano who nooded „alright! " Ludwig and Feliciano started to lure the scared animals into their big garage, well Ludwig admits that he doesn't like the idea of a pack of sheep staying with his beloved car but what else was he supposedto do?

After a good 20 minutes the two had managed to get all the sheep into the garage, now they where checking if they had missed any.

And really! There was one of the younger sheep, near the fence that, Like Ludwig had expected, has fallen down due to the wind.

The sheep must've ran away while they where bringing the other sheep to the garage... Ludwig thought.

„ill go and get it!" Feli nooded.

Ludwig jogged over to the sheep that looked at him with big eyes.

„hey, buddy, " he greeted the scared animal as he approached it and then took it by it's collar to lead it back to the others, but suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked at it, unsure of what it is... he gasped „Feli!!! Come here!!!" Ludwig called out quiet stressed. The brown-red haired Italian guy came running towards him a fearful expression on his face. „is a everything alright?!"

„here! Take the sheep and go inside! I'll follow you in a second!"

Feliciano nooded and jogged to the garage with the sheep beside him.

Ludwig turned back to the thing laying in the high grass, he thought it was a sheep at first but as he approached he started to recognise a human form...

His heart started beating faster, his shaking hand lifted up the bright flashlight, he shone the light at the person.

He couldn't stop himself from gasping. It was a boy, he had short black hair, he wore a simple light brown shirt with very long sleeves and red highlights. He also wore red pants. His brown- redish eyes gazed weakly at Ludwig who kneeled down to the weak person. „oh gott..." He muttered under his elevated breaths... He examined the smaller figure, he had a wound on his head which was still bleeding quite a lot, other than that there wasn't anything too dramatic, a few bruises here and there...Ludwig gasped again as he looked at the left leg of the person, it was tangled in one of the fences metal threads. „shit!" Ludwig said as he tried to loosen the tight threats. He started bending them, and after a while he was able to break them. „alright! Now let's get you inside, you're completely soaked" Ludwig said as he carefully picked up the other boy who winced in pain for a moment.

Ludwig hurried back to his house where Feli was already waiting.

He opened the door and shut it with his back.

He sighed in relief. Suddenly Feli came launched at him, „good your back! I was already wor-" he stopped and looked to the unfamiliar person in Ludwigs arms, „what happened?!" He asked worried.

„i found him outside... I don't know what he was doing there but it's more important to treat him now! Go get my first aid kit please" Ludwig said as He carefully helped the black haired boy to sit on the sofa, he took the thick blanket that laid on the other end of a the sofa an wrapped it around the other ones body.

He seemed very weak and tired, Ludwig was truly amazed that he hasn't passed out yet. „its alright, we'll help you" he said to calm him down a bit. A few seconds later Feliciano returned with a big first aid kit, „thank you" Ludwig said while opening it.

It was much bigger than a normal first aid kit, it had all kinds of bandages,plasters,creams even siringes and antidotes (of course! They are freaking demon hunters!) Ludwig opened a pack of steril whipes and picked one up „i'm just gonna clean your head wound first...And then I'll take care of your leg..." Me mumbured as he started wiping away the blood from his head.

The boy kept very still, tho it was visible that it was hurting him.

„alright...I don't think we need to Stich that..." Ludwig said after a while „ill just put on a bandage and it should heal by itself" he said as he started wrapping a snow white bandage around the smaller ones head.

Now he looked down to the injured leg, he took a pair of scissors out of his first aid kit and started cutting of the leftover threats.

He then carefully pulled up the long pants till it was just above the knee. He looked at the redened skin which in some places already started bleeding, he turned to his first aid case and searched for his wound healing cream, he eventually found it and started applying it to the irritated skin, while doing that he accidentally hit the ankle of the boy who yelped in pain „im sorry!" Ludwig apologized as he looked the other one in the face. He just nooded slightly.

The German slowly pulled down the sock of the dark haired boy, „ouch! That looks bad!" Said Feliciano who was just quietly watching the whole time, Ludwig nooded. „its probably sprained..." Ludwig said as he examined the painful ankle.

He sighed and stood up from his kneeling position, he looked to the unfamiliar boy again „yeah... You need some dry clothes..." Ludwig looked to Feliciano and then back to the boy. His clothes are too big but Felicianos should fit... „Feli, i think your clothes will fit him better than mine, would you go and get some? " The Italian nooded and went upstairs to his room.

A few minutes later he returned with a light blue shirt and short white pants „will that do? " He asked and showed both to Ludwig, he just nooded and passed it over to their unexpected guest.

He took the clothes and then looked at Feliciano and Ludwig.

Ludwig understood what he meant and nooded „alright, we'll go and make some tea, just call us if you need help"

Then Ludwig and Feliciano left the livingroom and went into the kitchen.

 **??? Pov**.*

"Alright, we'll go and make some tea. Call us if you need help" the blond man said as he and the other person left the big and dark livingroom.

He took a deep breath and looked at the clothes in his hands.

He started undressing and putting on the new dry clothes. He stared into the direction the two helpful people have dissapeard in...He still wasn't sure if he should trust those two humans...He knew exactly why his big brother always taught him to stay away from other people, he knew exactly what happened to people like him... And he really doesn't want to end like that, but with a sprained ankle and a fully aching body he wouldn't really survive that long ...He wouldn't be able to hunt anything... Or to run away or fight...

Well he knew that he had to accept the help in order to survive... And he'll just try to keep his species secret...

And hopefully he can just go back to the forest agai-...

A memory hit him like a giant wave... He can't go back...

Not now...Not with the enemy, the hunters in his territory... That's how he got into all of this after all... He shook his head again. *What am i going to do now!*he thought...

Only the thought of the terrible things these hunters will do to him made him sick... they'll captured and trapp him in a tiny small cage just to sell him and then hunt him down because these rich people think it's funny to kill!

He started to get goosebumps from his own thoughts.

Good thing that he's good at hiding his animal features... He learned that from his big brother... His brother was a kitsune after all! He thought, as he felt a small wave of proudness but it sadly dissapeard a few seconds later again... he looked at his hands and signed *i wish i wasn't just a half yokai...* He thought *i cant even transform or use magic proberly* he sighed and looked at his reflection in the TV. *Well...The hiding spell is working pretty good...*

He admitted with a small smile...

He yawned and laid back in exhaustion...

He took the planket and wrapped it around his body...It was so beautiful warm...It reminded him of his old home. His family, his perfect family...His siblings he used to play with...His big brother who gave him so much attention and love...

Sqeeeeeee*

Suddenly the door opened again and the two friendly seeming people came back in, he looked at them with a tired look.

The brunette had a lil tablet in his hand and put it down on the small livingroom table.

There where 3 mugs with tea on it. His very good sense for smelling told him the flavour of the tea, it was a green tea with a little bit Sencha and lemon.

„here you go" said the blond man as he gave him the warm mug, he took it and gently blew away the hot steam.

„so...Uhm we didn't introducedourselves" the blond said as he sat down besides him „im Ludwig, and this is my friend Feliciano"

„ciao~" Feli greeted as he sat down on the floor and started drinking his tea. He gulped... He knew that he was next with his introduction... He took a deep breath „i-i'm Kiku " he shuttered.

That sounded less confident than he wanted ...

The two others just smiled. „nice to meet you...But say how did you manage to get trapped in the fence in the first place?"

Kiku twitched „i-i was ...Hiking! Yeah...Th-the storm suprised me...I...I must've got lost..." he lied ...He hoped that it sounded at least a bit convinsing. „i see...Well... I guess you'll stay here for tonight" kiku nooded and took a sip of his tea.

„awesome" Feliciano cheered.

Kiku smiled... „th-thank you by the way! ...For helping me" he said...

Though he can't say that he really meant it... They would probably kill him if they knew what he was...

„no problem, i couldn't just leave you there right..." Ludwig answered with a smile.

After 30 more minutes of talking Ludwig decided to send the other two to bed.

He helped kiku up to his guest room and laid him in the bed, he carefully put the blanked over him, almost as gentle as a mother would do for her young.

„sleep well " he said, almost as if he had known him for years...

He slowly closed the door and went to his room where Feliciano was already waiting for him.

„gute nach Feli"

„vé! Good night!"

 **End Chapter 1**

i know its bad isn't it?

anyway, I'm already working on a second chapter for two of my friends who really want to hear more :'3


End file.
